Maybe, Just Maybe, we're not meant to be
by Divine Illuminance
Summary: Sakura has liked Syaoran from the start, after Tomoyo made a wish for Sakura to fulfill, will Syaoran feel the same?Can Sakura fulfill Tomoyo's wish?Read and Find out, OneShot


Hello, this story is a sad story, so please don't expect anything happy,

Reviews will be appreciated and Flames will be ignored.

Thank you

**Maybe, Just Maybe, we're not meant to be:**

Hi, I'm Sakura, I'm Japanese, but my parents moved to Australia and had me there, I speak Japanese fluently along with Australian, I'm currently in year 10, pretty long huh?

My story begins in the year 2004, my school is a reception-year 12, so when we were in year 8 two new, full classes joined the people already in our school, and in that group was a boy named Syaoran Li.

You could say it was nearly love at first sight, I played the Piano pretty well, so I joined the concert band, wanting to play for my school, when I first went to the practice, there he was, sitting on his chair holding his saxophone near his mouth, tuning the notes as I sat at the piano, the music teacher gave me the music to sight read, and play together.

During the first few practices I just paid attention to the music, slowly I started to notice him, sometimes when he didn't need to play and I would, he would look at me and I thought that maybe, just maybe that he might like me also, I was one of the only Japanese students at my school, and I wasn't so popular, but I wasn't really named a nerd, and now, this is the beginning of my story.

"Sakura" called Tomoyo to me as I turned around; I have told no one about my feelings for Syaoran 'Syao' Li, he is very important to me and it is about a year after my realization of my feelings for him.

"Yea?" I asked turning around as Tomoyo took my hand and lead me into a café that we were meeting at.

"I've got great news, Eriol asked me out, and you remember our promise didn't you?" she asked me eagerly as I sighed knowing what she was about to say.

"Yea, once one of us gets a date she will get to ask the other a question and that person can't deny that person of their question" I recited as if I had said it every night of my life.

"Yep, and my question is, who do you like?" asked Tomoyo, I was shocked that, that was the question she wanted to ask me as I blushed as she edged forward as I whispered his name.

"Syaoran" Tomoyo now was shocked, you see, Tomoyo's parents are actually Australian, but they loved the Japanese culture and named Tomoyo well, Tomoyo, she was Christian so she went to church, Syaoran was the son of Yelan Li, a teacher at my school, although they are tremendously rich, Yelan preferred to be a teacher as her husband ran the multi million corporation, Yelan and Sonomi (Tomoyo's mother) met at their church and became best friends so Tomoyo knows Syaoran personally, being to his house and all.

"Syaoran" whispered Tomoyo back as she looked at me with knowing eyes, "Well I suppose that does explain why when you see Syaoran you blush the shade bright red, and when we talk about him, and when…and when…"

"And when I see him with another girl talking, I always walk away, I suppose it was obvious"

"Tell him" Tomoyo said leaning more forward as I leaned back

"What?"

"Tell him that you like him" said Tomoyo again as I just sat there thinking.

"I don't know, anyways enough about me, let's go shopping" as I stood up paying for our meal and leading Tomoyo out shopping, which made her forget about my love life for a while,

3 months later

It's now the beginning of year 10, and I have not told Syaoran about my feelings, it's now palm Sunday, held on Friday due to the fact we don't have school on Sunday, the concert band is supposed to play, as I found Syaoran I called out.

"Syaoran, do we go to the band stage now?" I called as he didn't answer I tried again earning a glare.

"What do you want?" he growled to me as I bowed my head and muttered a nothing, as he started to move so did I, we joined a line to go up to the Auditorium when he first joined he met up with my non-contact friend Tomako, also a Japanese student as they laughed together happily, I felt a pang in my chest as I chose to ignore it, when I entered the stage, I found Tomako sitting at the piano seat, ready to play with Syaoran next to her as I sat down with my class mate feeling not wanted.

Slowly at practices I would see Tomako sitting at the piano, time after time, I resigned from the concert band, not wanting to feel left out any longer.

"Sakura, my birthday is coming up soon, and I just have this one wish for you" smiled Tomoyo happily as I smiled at her also.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked amusedly, waiting for her to reply but nothing could prepare me for what she wished for.

"I wish, that you tell Syaoran what you feel for him, I know you still like him Sakura, well I got to go, I'm going on a date with Eriol tonight, See ya" and with that she left me to think about her request as I looked up and prayed to the skies.

"_Mother, Father,_

_I know that you are watching over me,_

_Please help me gain enough courage to talk to Syaoran,_

_And tell him about my feelings for him,_

_Please help me Mother, Father"_

I prayed, my mother had died when I was three and my father when I was ten, now I was left with my brother, only I didn't see him much, since he was in Japan studying.

Tomoyo's Party.

"Hey Sakura, remember my wish" and with a wink Tomoyo left me to my thought once again, I saw Syaoran standing by himself as I walked over to him, with all my courage.

"Hi Syaoran" I greeted timidly.

"Oh, Hi…um…"

"Sakura"

"Right, Hi Sakura" he can't even remember my name, or maybe he's playing dumb with me.

"Um, Syaoran, I just want to say that I really, really, really l-like y-you" I stumbled as I looked into his eyes, all I saw was no emotion.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't like you, I don't even want to know you, go away, I don't want anyone to see me with you, they might get thoughts, anyways, I'm going to ask Tomako to be my girlfriend" and with that he stormed off leaving me there, broken, all I thought was that he broke me, everything, it didn't matter any more, I found Tomoyo looking at me sadly.

"He asked Tomako out, you don't need to worry about my wish anymore" spoke Tomoyo sadly as I held her hand tight between mine

"I've already told him, and he rejected me, do you have a pen and paper I can use?" I asked, I had thought about this for a while and she handed me a piece of paper as I wrote a 2 notes down and thanked her, I bid her farewell and walked away.

'SO I WON'T GIVE UP, NO, I WON'T BREAK DOWN, SOONER THAN IT SEEMS LIFE TURNS AROUND, AND I WILL BE STRONG EVEN IF IT ALL GOES WRONG, WHEN I'M STANDING IN THE DARK I'LL STILL BELIEVE, SOMEONE'S WATCHING OVER ME' 

(Phone's ringing)  


Tomoyo's phone went off about an hour after Sakura left, but she chose to ignore the message as she began to party with her remaining friends

1 and a half hours after Sakura left

"This just in, a girl around the age of fourteen to sixteen was run over by a car just an hour and a half ago, she was seen crossing the street only to be run over by a passing car, she died right after the impact and the driver as uninjured" the news reported said as they showed pictures, Tomoyo instantly realized where it was and rushed off into the car.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" asked Eriol worriedly as Tomoyo told him.

"The accident was 3 blocks from Sakura's house" and with that Tomoyo, Eriol and soon after Syaoran and Tomako were after her.

"Police, Police, have you identified the girl yet?" asked a reporter as Tomoyo came rushing up,

"Can I please see the body, please?" begged Tomoyo as the officer lead her to the body and she broke down crying falling into Eriol's arms.

"It's Sakura, she died" wailed Tomoyo uncontrollable, then she remember her phone and looked at the message.

"_Dearest Tomoyo,_

_By the time you have read this message I would have died,_

_Please don't hate me for leaving like this,_

_But I couldn't help it, _

_After Syaoran rejected me,_

_I felt broken, lost_

_But it's not his fault so don't blame him,_

_Check my pocket and there should be a message for you,_

_And one for my brother,_

_Bye, Sakura"_

"Oh Sakura, you could've loved another" as Tomoyo checked Sakura's pocket there was indeed another note for her and Sakura's brother.

_Hi Tomoyo,_

_You probably found this note in my pocket huh?_

_Anyways, please pay for the damage I have created on the person's car I collided with, also I leave this note for you,_

_I hope that you find eternal happiness with Eriol and I know now,_

_That Syaoran and I were not meant to be,_

_But we may be together in a different life,_

_For that, I will always have hope,_

_Just maybe, maybe we were not meant to be_

Soon after, Sakura was buried, Tomoyo never forgave Syaoran and did find her happiness with Eriol, at her own death bed, sadly at the age of 40, she gave Syaoran the note that Sakura had wrote for herself as he read over the note, he felt guilt rush through his body, Tomako and Syaoran broke up after Sakura's death and in her other lives, Syaoran and her, did become together, and he never broke her again.

Maybe, just maybe they were not meant to be, but now they have found each other, and be together,

FOREVER

Well, that's the ending of this one-shot, I was feeling a little down, so I wrote out my feelings, I hope that you aren't disappointed, I still wanted a happy ending only, it was hard to find one in this sort of story, thankx for reading!

Kimmy


End file.
